Despues de la tragedia
by Imperial Strategy
Summary: La familia Fubuki va a conocer la escuela Haruken pero por un pleito de los hermanos Fubuki volviendo a casa provoca un grave accidente que genera un grave trauma en el pequeño Shirou.


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 ©**

Eran las cinco de la tarde y la nieve se hacía notar cayendo delicadamente y acariciando los rostros de la familia Fubuki quienes descansaban en una pequeña plaza. Los pequeños Shiro y Atsuya Fubuki corrían jugueteando y lanzándose nieve mientras que sus padres Tadashi y Yuzuna permanecían observando a los dos niños como disfrutaban de la nieve acumulada en el suelo.  
-Niños, vengan aquí - Dijo Tadashi, el padre de los muchachos.  
-¿Y ahora que hiciste Atsuya? - Dijo Shirou como si fuera cosa de todos los días.  
-¿Yo? - Contesto Atsuya - Debiste de haber sido tú.  
-Niños, niños - Interrumpió Yuzuna - No se peleen y vengan aquí.  
-Esta bien - Contestaron los hermanos Fubuki sometiéndose a la orden que les impuso su madre.  
-Bueno niños - Comenzó Tadashi - Ustedes ya son grandes y creo que ya es hora de que vayan a la escuela.  
-¿Escuela? - Pregunto Atsuya irritado - Pero papá, yo no quiero ir a la escuela.  
-Sin peros, Atsuya - Respondió Tadashi - No pueden estar toda su vida jugueteando en la nieve. Algún día crecerán y dudo completamente que les paguen por lanzar bolas de nieve.  
-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con Atsuya - Dijo Shirou - Por mi parte creo que ir a la escuela sería una buena idea pues luego quedaremos atrasados.  
-¡NO! ¿Lo ves Shirou? Ahora por tu culpa estoy atado a ir a la escuela  
-Escuchen niños, nosotros no les preguntamos nada, de hecho, ya los inscribimos en la escuela Haruken, solo queda a pocos kilómetros de la casa - Dijo Yuzuna.  
-Bueno pues no perdamos más tiempo, vayamos a la escuela para que la conozcan - Dijo el padre.  
-Pues ya que - Dijo Atsuya molesto.  
La familia Fubuki subió a su camioneta y partieron rumbo hacia Haruken, la nueva escuela de los hermanos Shirou y Atsuya. Al momento de llegar, los cuatro se dieron cuenta que frente a la escuela, un reducido grupo de niños jugaban al futbol.  
-¿Aqui hay futbol? - Pregunto Atsuya ansioso  
-Pues claro, se lo mucho que a ti y a tu hermano les gusta este deporte y lo menos que podíamos hacer era traerlos a una escuela con un equipo propio, ¿no? - Dijo Tadashi  
-¡Oh! Qué bien. ¡Tienen suerte de que llego a esta escuela el grandioso delantero Atsuya! - Dijo el joven delantero alagándose a sí mismo  
-No es cierto - Dijo Shirou - Es mejor ser un defensa como yo.  
-¿Un defensa? No hermano, es el delantero quien anota los goles, si en el soccer no es nada - Dijo Atsuya  
-¡No es cierto! El defensa es primordial - Respondió furioso Shirou  
-Eres un tonto - Dijo Atsuya  
-¡Niños, Niños! No peleen - Interrumpió Yuzuna el pleito - Mejor vayan a jugar y luego discuten el tema  
-Esta bien - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo como de forma telepática  
Los hermanos Fubuki se acercaron al pequeño grupo de niños y se ofrecieron para jugar. Sin pensarlo les dijeron que si y comenzaron a lucir sus habilidades mientras sus padres los apoyaban desde cerca sentados en la cómoda y fría nieve.  
-Tú no sabes defender la portería, Shirou - Grito Atsuya.  
-Tú ni hables que ni siquiera te has acercado a la otra portería - Dijo Shirou  
-Eres un tonto - Le grito Atsuya  
-Y tú aun mas - Se enfureció Fubuki  
Sin esperar otro insulto, Tadashi se acerco a Shirou y jalo su oreja, al igual como lo hizo Yuzuna con Atsuya hasta llevarlos de vuelta al automóvil.  
-Miren niños, no pueden estar peleando a cada momento, si siguen así mejor nos iremos a casa - Dijo Tadashi enojado por la actitud de sus hijos  
-Pero papá, estábamos ganando - Refunfuño Atsuya  
-No me importa, nos devolvemos a casa y cuando lleguemos se llevaran un castigo - Dijo Tadashi  
Cuatro caras largas abordaron el vehículo familiar de vuelta a su casa. Atsuya y Shirou se daban empujones y seguían discutiendo en el asiento de atrás.  
-Ya te dije que es mejor ser delantero - Repuso Atsuya  
-¡No! Lo mejor es ser defensa - Dijo Shirou  
-Si juegan juntos, serán el equipo perfecto - Dijo sabiamente Tadashi intentando detener pacíficamente el pleito de los hermanos.  
-Ya veo - Dijo Shirou - Esa es la clave para el equipo perfecto  
-Me alegra que lo hayan entendido - Dijo el padre de los muchachos mirando hacia atrás y distrayéndose del camino.  
-¡Tadashi cuidado! - Grito la madre al darse cuenta de que habían impactado un árbol enorme.  
-Ven lo que pasa cuando pelean en el auto - Dijo Tadashi mirando furioso a sus hijos - Tienen suerte de que el auto no se haya dañado  
Tadashi se acomodo en su asiento, Yuzuna cruzo sus brazos y los hermanos Fubuki quedaron mirando el piso sintiendo un nivel de culpa que los hacía enojar. Al momento de que Tadashi hizo arrancar el auto nuevamente, se oyó un ruido ensordecedor, pero no le puso atención y siguió adelante acelerando el vehículo.  
-Al menos el auto encendió - Dijo Tadashi - Oh pero esperen a que lleguemos a casa  
-Ya cálmate Tadashi, no paso nada grave - Dijo Yuzuna  
-¿Papá ves eso? Dijo Fubuki asomándose por la ventana y dándose cuenta de que una enorme avalancha se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el vehículo.  
Tadashi se dio cuenta del peligro pero ya era demasiado tarde. La potente avalancha volcó el vehículo hasta dejarlo enterrado bajo la nieve. Lo único que quedo a la vista sobre la nieve era la ventana a la que estaba Shirou. El pequeño bajo su instinto de supervivencia intento salir por aquella ventana bajo mucho esfuerzo hasta conseguir la libertad.  
-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Atsuya? - Gritaba Shirou sin recibir una respuesta - No jueguen que ya me estoy asustando.  
El pequeño Fubuki seguía llamando sin recibir una respuesta hasta decidir asomar su cabeza por la misma ventana que salió. Se asomo y se dio cuenta de la dura realidad. Los cuerpos de sus progenitores y de su joven hermano yacían inmóviles y sin vida dentro del vehículo.  
-NO...NO...¡NO! - Decía Fubuki en negación - ¡Esto no puede ser, tiene que ser un sueño!  
Fubuki no aceptaba el hecho de haber perdido a su familia y era comprensible a la corta edad que tenia. El pequeño se acurruco sosteniendo sus rodillas con sus manos, siendo acariciado por la nieve que caía, con su rostro abrigado por las cálidas lagrimas que brotaban de sus claros ojos con una blanca bufanda en su cuello con el reconfortante olor que le hacia recordar los buenos momentos junto a su familia y especialmente a su hermano Atsuya, creyendo y creando en su mente la personalidad de su fallecido hermano intentando hacer que su mente creyera la idea de que nada sucedió, que todo es un sueño y que al despertarse estará corriendo y jugando con su hermano frente a la cariñosa mirada de sus orgullosos padres.


End file.
